


Brothers

by Just_a_simple_trash_can



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Conversations about the rumors from book 1, Gen, Let Laurent have his big brother, Stop shipping Laurent with his brother jfc, This was written purely out of spite, cant believe that this had to be written but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_simple_trash_can/pseuds/Just_a_simple_trash_can
Summary: This is a fuck you to anyone who writes Auguste and Laurent as anything more than brothers





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is self explanatory. I’m petty and angry about people shipping Laurent and Auguste

Laurent quietly snuck behind his brother, pressing his back against the palace walls like Auguste had told him to. This was something they did often. Neither enjoyed the parties that they were required to go to so after they greeted the guests, they snuck out, always heading through the gardens and down to the lake where they laid in the grass and talked about what they would do when Auguste became king. Tonight was no different. They had successfully snuck out of the ballroom. All that was left was to climb down the balcony and stay in the shadows until they were out of ear and eye sight. Simple. They stood in the shadows, waiting until the guests walked away from the balcony door. The last thing they needed was to someone to hear or see them climbing down the balcony.

Auguste suddenly grabbed Laurent’s wrist and pulled him against the wall, keeping them in the dark. Auguste lifted his head off of the wall and peered over to the light shining from the ballroom. It took Laurent a moment to hear the voices traveling outside the open doors.

“Why is someone coming out here?” Laurent whispered, receiving a sharp “Shhh.” in return. He closed his mouth and looked in the same direction as Auguste. As long as they stayed quiet, they wouldn’t get caught. They just had to wait a few minutes for the guests to go back inside. 

“He’s stunning, isn’t he?” Laurent recognized the voice. Torveld, the younger brother of the Patran king. Laurent never particularly liked him, but Auguste never had a problem with him and had hunted with him on more than one occasion. Why he did Laurent would never understand. “Prince Auguste. Twenty-one years and he has yet to find a wife. His coronation is in a few weeks. He’ll need a heir soon after that. With the plans he has for Vere, I don’t doubt that he has his share of enemies.” Auguste let out a small growl but stayed pressed against the wall. Laurent reached out and gripped onto his sleeve. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of Auguste dying. Who would teach him how to fight or go riding with him if Auguste died?

“You think he’s going to find a wife?” Guion. That cowardly rat. Laurent was only thirteen but he knew very well the kind of man that Guion was. He took advantage of the weak and begged to the strong. He was a leech of a man. “Haven’t you heard the rumors?”

“Rumors about the royal family have flown around for years. If I was any of them, I wouldn’t take the rumors lightly. Especially the ones about the princes. Don’t you recall what happened to the man who confronted the young prince because of a rumor? Auguste took his head himself.” Laurent remembered that vividly. A man had come up to Laurent at a dinner party and accused him of creating a secret alliance with the bastard Akielon prince, trying to trade King Aleron’s head for an alliance between their countries. Laurent, only eleven years old, cried and Auguste pressed a knife to the man’s throat, ordering the guards to prepare for the man’s execution. Auguste slept in a chair by Laurent’s bedside that night, staying until morning in case Laurent had nightmares.

“Prince Laurent is very clever. Who knows what he could be planning behind his brother’s back?” Auguste’s growl was louder the second time and he pulled out his knife. He would never use it to harm anyone, only to dissuade them from saying anything negative about Laurent. He used it only if Laurent’s life or word was being threatened. 

“I would watch my mouth if I were you.” At least Torveld could be trusted. “You will be the next to lose your head should the king hear you.”

“The king trusts his sons too much. Prince Auguste wants to end the war between Vere and Akielos. He’s making preparations to travel to Akielos to speak with the crown prince after his coronation.”

“I’ve met Damianos. He’s a kind, charming man and will have no issue getting the people’s trust. He and Auguste are very similar and will work together well to end the war.”

“Are you hearing yourself?”

“Patras has been allied with Vere and Akielos for generations. We have no quarrels with them and I will not take any of these insults toward the princes lightly.” Guion snorted.

“Princesses and maidens have come to the prince themselves to ask for his hand. He’s refused every single one. Haven’t you ever wondered why?”

“I do not make the prince’s personal life my concern. He will find a wife in due time. Perhaps he’ll meet her when he travels to Vask with his father. He is still young and is in no need of a heir at this moment. Should anyone challenge him, I have no doubt that he’ll be able to handle himself.”

“Hundreds of beautiful women have been turned down for no reason.”

“Prince Auguste has never been a man who would marry a woman based on appearance alone. He wants his wife to rule beside him, perhaps even have her be on his council.” 

“I’m sure you have noticed how often the crown prince shirks his duties to spend time with his little brother. Suspicious, isn’t it?”

“My brother and I did the same thing as children. Even when he became king, we left the captain of his guard in control while we travelled to Akielos.” Torveld fell silent for a moment. “What are you getting at?” His tone was similar to one that Auguste used when the council members tried to undermine Laurent’s capability as a prince. Angry and low, almost dangerous.

“Rumor has it that Prince Auguste doesn’t want a wife. Isn’t it strange how many nights those two spend in each other’s rooms?”

“If you are saying what I believe you’re saying-“

“Like I said, it’s just a rumor, but it would explain a thing or two. Haven’t you seen how much the young prince rides on his brother’s coat tails and never leaves his side? Makes you wonder what their relationship actually is.” Auguste was running over before Laurent even realized he had moved. He grabbed Guion’s jacket and spun him around, pinning him to the railing with a knife to his throat. Auguste had pulled a cloth over his face to hide it. 

Laurent leaned out of the shadows and faintly saw Torveld holding onto the hilt of his sword. He didn’t have a doubt in his mind that Torveld had considered cutting Guion’s head off himself.

Torveld didn’t call for the guards, nor did he pull Auguste away from Guion. He stood in silence for a moment before taking out his sword, pressing the edge against the back of Guion’s neck. 

“If you ever speak that way about the princes ever again, I will personally see to it that your body will be left to rot in a shit filled pit.” Auguste’s voice was almost unrecognizable. Laurent almost didn’t recognize his own brother. “You are a shallow, cowardly man that has no right to speak about the princes at all. You’re lucky I’m only considering cutting your tongue out.” 

“The prince will handle him,” Torveld said, stopping Auguste before he could go through with his threat. “As will the guard.” Auguste did not move. “If you kill him, you will be seen as nothing more than a criminal. I will call the captain and have Guion taken to his quarters. The prince will be informed about what took place tonight and he will see to the punishment.” Auguste’s hand shook for a moment before he pulled the blade away.

“Very well. See to it that the captain gets here quickly. There is very little keeping me from cutting his head off.” 

“You should be gone before the captain arrives or the wrong man will be punished.” Torveld walked back into the ballroom and Auguste stayed in the same spot until Torveld’s voice could be heard from the inside. Only then did Auguste run, using the sound of the soldiers’ yelling to cover the noise of his climbing. Laurent quickly followed after him, only to be alone when he landed on the ground.   
***  
Laurent had been sent to his rooms after Guion was taken to his chambers. Orlant, one of the older members of the guard, took Laurent there himself, standing guard outside the door once Laurent was inside. Laurent was still trying to understand the events that had taken place. Why was Guion blaming Laurent for Auguste not having a wife? Auguste had told Laurent himself that he wanted to marry a woman who was outspoken and clever. His one dream was to marry a woman who could either beat him in an argument or in the ring. Laurent never understood why Auguste wanted to be married, but he never stood in the way of Auguste’s happiness.

The door opened, pulling Laurent’s attention away from the floor. Auguste stood in the doorway, jaw and fists clenched. He was clearly tired, but the anger on his face was just as clear. 

“Laurent,” he whispered. “If you hear anyone talk about that rumor or someone tries to accuse you of something you are not guilty of, I want you to immediately come to me and tell me who said it. I will deal with it from there.”

“What do people think we’re doing?” Laurent asked. Auguste’s jaw grew tighter.

“A few of the servants were talking about us one night and Guion overheard them.” He let out a hiss and gripped onto the desk. “People, our own people, are accusing me of bedding you. I am disgusted with even the notion and in the morning, I am finding every person involved in creating the rumor and spreading it around. They will be punished for their treasonous actions.” 

“People think that you’re...” Laurent himself felt sick. Auguste would never do anything of the sort to Laurent. Not long ago, Auguste had threatened a man who had simply tried to kiss Laurent’s hand. Auguste was Laurent’s brother and his protector. Laurent didn’t understand how people could think they were anything more.

“I’m going to find father now to inform him of what transpired tonight. Guion will be dealt with in the morning.”

“Why do people think you would hurt me?” Auguste crossed the room and wrapped an arm around Laurent’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Those people are just desperate for a scandal and to see us squirm. What they don’t know is that I would kill any man that tried to lay a hand on you when you do not want him to.” Auguste held him tighter. “I will protect you until the day I die and as long as I am alive, no one will say a bad word about either of us. One day, I will find a wife and you will find someone who loves you for your brain and your wit. He will do everything in his power to keep to safe and to protect you in the same way I have since you came into this world.” Auguste backed away and squeezed his shoulder. “Get some rest, little rabbit. I will see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Auguste.”

Laurent laid in bed that night, thinking about his brother’s words. He would have to begin training harder, he decided, so that he would be able to keep Auguste safe too.


End file.
